Bittersweet
by vinnie the geek
Summary: After putting his alter-ego 'Stone' to rest, Cyborg is depressed. Raven is sure she can make things better...CyRae. No real naughtiness-just rated for the heck of it. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Note: This started out to be a much longer story…Then I decided that I should try to write a story that didn't suck.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Dude, c'mon – you're not even trying."

"Lay off man, I'm tired of this stupid game anyway." With that, Cyborg frowned and tossed the game controller on the couch beside Beast Boy.

"What's up with him?" Beast Boy mumbled aloud to no one in particular.

Raven, however, sitting on the other side of the room reading, had a good idea of just what was bothering Cyborg.

"Hey Raven, do you want to play?" Beast Boy looked up hopefully.

"No," said Raven flatly, carefully closing her book. Clamping her copy of _Black as Night_ under her arm, she turned deliberately and began walking in the general direction that Cyborg had taken.

"If you're gonna' try talkin' to Sourpuss, it's a waste of time – I already tried cheering him up."

Raven continued her deliberate pace. "How do you know what's a waste of time or not," she sneered, "and what makes you think I'm following Cyborg?"  
I dunno," said Beastboy, shrugging. "Maybe since I couldn't cheer him up and Star couldn't cheer him up and Robin couldn't talk to him, I figured it was your turn to try…"

Raven didn't even bother to look back as she exited the living room. In fact, she was going to try to 'cheer up' Cyborg, as Beast Boy had put it. But to her, this was a chance not only to help Cyborg and the team, but also, in a way, to help herself as well.

Being shut off from the world of the others in so many ways because of the need to restrict her emotions had made the moody girl quite the student of psychology. Cyborg was in a similar bind in that he was…well…not quite fully human. He was more keenly aware of that fact than ever, since he had infiltrated the Hive under the guise of Stone, his holographic alter ego. Cyborg had once confided to Raven that he was afraid to get physically close to anyone because he didn't know how his combination of great strength and lack of a precise sense of touch…well, he didn't think anyone would be interested, anyway. The obvious mutual attraction between Cyborg and Jinx had no chance from the start because of his fear. 'A man trapped in a metal prison,' as Cyborg had put it.

She found him working on his car. Made sense – what else would a man do when he is upset - besides pumping iron or blowing things up?

"Cy…" 

"Don't even try to tell me you want to help me. Not _you_, Raven."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked, taken aback.

"What, you didn't hear me?"

"What did you mean, 'not you?'"

The large man hesitated. "Well, I thought, I mean – you're different." Here he hesitated again, seemingly deep in thought. "You're more…in control and sophisticated and stuff; and educated and…."

"Wait, Cyborg." Raven held up her hand "– I just came to you to ask if you wanted to listen to some music or something; you know, just relax." She frowned a wry little crooked half-smile. "You know, you have been pretty hard on yourself lately, and I know that the others have been pestering you. I was just offering to be your friend."

Cyborg wiped a bead of sweat off the human side of his forehead. "Man, that's a load off. For a minute there Rae, I thought you came here to psychoanalyze me." He chuckled. "Either that – or to kick my butt." He laughed.

Raven frowned in contemplation.

"Hey girl, I didn't want to…I mean, I wasn't tryin' to insult you or anything."

"That's okay", she drawled, "I…know I can be a little heavy-handed at times."

Cyborg took a deep breath. "I guess I could use a friend now." He bent back over the car. "Hand me the 9 millimeter socket, will ya, Rae?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So Raven, where are we going?" asked Cyborg, walking into the Titan's living room.

"Oh happiness!" sang Starfire, clasping her hands in front of her. "We are going out?"

"Uh, Starfire, Cyborg and I are just going to go listen to some music," said Raven hurriedly.

"I love music!"

"Ahhh…no Star. Just Cyborg and me."

"Ohhh…" Starfire pouted, and floating, turned away. She caught sight of another member just entering the room. "Robin – do you wish to go listen to music also!?"

Robin looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Friends Raven and Cyborg are going on a date…"

"It's not a date!!!!!" yelled Raven and Cyborg in unison.

"...and we are not to be invited, so I thought that it would be nice of you to take me to listen to some music" Starfire continued, without missing a beat.

"Whatever," said Robin, the corners of his lips curling up ever so slightly at Raven and Cyborg's fierce denial.

"Oh goody, where shall we go?"

Beast Boy whined pathetically. "What am I gonna do?!?"

Robin exhaled. "Okay, BB, you and I and Starfire will go eat and then we can go to a club."

While these three were finalizing their plans, no one (except Robin, of course) even noticed that Raven and Cyborg had slipped out quietly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Raven directed Cyborg to a parking spot in front of the Metropole. It was actually a pretty manic nightspot by her standards - more patrons here and a lot less gloom than her usual hangouts. The dress standard, however, was such that Raven and Cyborg did not look too out of place in their normal outfits.

"This place seems more like…a regular bar than your usual hangouts," Cyborg said,

looking surprised. "You come here just for me?"

"I thought this would be a better place to relax and talk, and or…uh…dance..." she trailed off.

"I didn't say anything, don't look at me like that!" smiled Cy.

"Um, Raven, I kinda get the feeling you have something specific you wanted to talk to me about and…it's okay. I mean, I figure you know my moods better than the other guys, and you know, that you were trying to get me to tell you what's up."

"Well, I can help you feel better." Raven contemplated for a moment. "There are things I can do that you have no idea…."

"I'm not sure where you're goin' with that…" he broke in.

Blushing, Raven virtually spat out, "Do you really think I would be so crude and tactless…"

Cyborg could almost feel the point of her sharpened stare piercing his brain. "Sorry, Rae. I know…you...I…" he muttered to his shoes.

"Maybe I should just stop talking," she frowned.

"I didn't mean anything, Raven. I guess I've been feeling pretty much out of it lately."

"I don't want you indulging any romantic fantasies that you know I can't reciprocate," the dark girl said tonelessly. What she was thinking, however, was much different. She actually did feel good when she was with the big man, but she had to be careful that it didn't show.

Cyborg colored. "Just friends, okay?" he offered hopefully.

"Sure."

Cyborg took a gulp of his drink. "What were you gonna tell me before I interrupted?" he asked softly.

"You must have really hated saying goodbye to Stone."

"It wasn't that big a deal."

"Starfire thought it was a big deal to you. Look, I know how he tried to bribe you…"

"Huh? Who?"

"Brother Blood."

"I didn't tell anybody about that! How would you know?"

"I – sometimes get – I pick up strong emotions sometimes…"

"Yeah, but how would a strong emotion tell you that he gave me…"

"Back your humanity?" Raven finished.

Cyborg winced. "You been in my head?"

"No," she stated in her characteristic flat monotone. "I - intercepted some of your thoughts. Not intentionally."

"Say what now? How do you read someone's mind and then say it's an accident." Then, muttering under his breath, "other than that time with the mirror…"

"Your emotions were so strong when you were thinking about how it felt to have a fully human body again..." she sighed slightly. "It's a defense mechanism. When I sense very strong emotions, I determine where they're coming from and what they are. I can't allow them to influence my aura - in a way that could make me lose control." She frowned: or was it a pout?

"Yeah, well, you know I can't stay mad." Cyborg managed a small smile. "But what were you talkin' about, helping me?"

"You remember when I described once how I can remote view? That I can see through another person's eyes?" she hopefully intoned.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it's more than that…I don't just see. I feel what they feel. I…touch their mind…"

Cyborg repressed a giggle. "It sounds like a Vulcan mind-meld. You sure you're from Azarath?"

Raven sighed, obviously restraining some nastier reaction to the mechanical-man's self-satisfied smirk. 'Is it worth it?' she thought. Composing herself, she continued. "There's more. I think that you may be able to help me, too."

"How can I help?" Cyborg became eager, leaning forward in his chair. "You know I would do anything I could to help you…you know, I mean any member of the team."

Was that a bit of color on Raven's face, or just a reflection of the blush beginning to spread on the human half of Cyborg's face?

"You're a good friend, Cyborg. I'm…cautious about feeling normal human emotions. You know how dangerous my emotions can be…" Here she took a deep breath. "If I join with your mind, I can give you back the illusion of human tactile sensations. And I can take from you the experience of what it is like to express emotion freely - without causing a disaster." She averted her gaze.

Cyborg sat back. Frowning in concentration, he spoke carefully. "Wow, Raven, that's an awful lot to think about..." He hesitated for just a moment – "Okay!" he intoned cheerfully.

"Yeah," she croaked. "I know it's a lot to ask." Her face clouded over. "Okay?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know much about joining minds or anything, but if it'll help you, I'll try it. Just promise you won't do anything weird inside my head, okay?" Cyborg brightened, and displaying one of his famous 1,000-Watt smiles, stood up and toasted. "To good friends!" He clinked his glass against the dark girl's tumbler. "Hey! You know, Rae, that's probably the most you've spoken to any of us in one sitting, maybe even to all of us together." He stepped up to Raven, and took her hand. "So what are we sittin' around for, let's boogie!"

Raven started to say 'I don't dance,' but was cut off as Cyborg dragged her to the dance floor.

"_Oh yeah_, I'm feelin' this song! Girl, I knew you could dance. And you're really good..."

"Dancing is pointless."

"Yeah, well, if you could watch yourself right now, you'd get the point." Cyborg laughed at his own cleverness. "Besides, this was your idea…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Aw, man, come on!" whined BB. "I know you know how to turn on Cyborg's camera-monitor-thingy! Let's just watch a little bit, pleeeeeze."

"Yes, Robin, I am sure it would be of great educational value for me to observe how Earth-friends behave on a date!" Starfire joined in, clasping her hands behind her back as she floated lightly.

"They said it wasn't a date," Robin pointed out.

"Then why weren't _we_ invited, huh?" inquired Beast Boy.

Robin glowered at Beast Boy.

"It would be most enlightening," repeated Starfire.

"Let's just go eat, okay?" growled Robin.

"But dude, just one little peek?" pleaded Beast Boy.

Robin exploded. "_If you two want to go spy on them, then why don't you just go to the Metro yourselves_!"

"Excellent idea, dude!" beamed Beast Boy.

"You will come with us, Robin?"

Robin glared at Starfire "No."

"With whom then shall I dance?" asked Starfire innocently.

"Heellloooo…cough, cough," Beast Boy pointed out indignantly, preening himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hey Star, do I look dressed up enough?" Asked Beast Boy.

Starfire appraised him. "I believe that you are wearing sufficient covering, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy appeared perplexed. "Yeah – okay. Thanks. I guess..."

"Are you sure that friends Cyborg and Raven will not be too upset that we also came to this…nightstick?" Star asked, doubtful.

"It's a nightclub, Star. And ah, well no…I mean yeah. We'll just pretend we don't see them." Beast Boy colored. "Let's just stay out of sight, okay, Star?"

"Ohh, we will play a game" laughed the slim alien girl. "I will make sure not to call out to our friends!"

"Uh, yeah, that's good, Star," the green one mumbled.

They bypassed the well-lit parts of the dance floor, and headed for a dark corner table.

"Beast Boy, the musical selection now playing is most pleasing to me...you will now ask me to dance, please?" Starfire leaned forward smiling, and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure – but I gotta save a dance for all the other girls, okay?"

"What other girls do you mean, friend?"

"The fangirls – the ones who can't resist my pointy-eared charm," he mugged.

"But no one ever…oooooh look! Our Raven is dancing with Cyborg," she squealed.

"Naw, Raven doesn't do the dancing thing." Beast Boy turned to where Starfire was excitedly gesturing. "There's no way that…Whoa!" Here, the fuzzy one's mouth practically hit the floor - "RAVEN IS DANCING WITH CYBORG??!!??"

Indeed, Raven and Cyborg were on the dance floor together. Cyborg was attempting to slow dance with the dark girl, while trying his best not to touch her. Had it been any other couple, the sight would have been hilarious: as it was, it was - miraculous.

"Friend, dance with me," implored Starfire.

Beast Boy, after properly rearranging his face, obliged the beautiful alien. She draped both arms around his neck, and pushed Beast Boy randomly about on the dance floor. (She only stepped on his feet a few times.)

Soon the music stopped. As Starfire and Beast Boy wandered back to their table, Raven caught sight of them. Her face took on a redder hue than its normal color, as her eyes widened, flashing steely daggers of painful retribution.

Cyborg briefly glanced in the direction of the horrified Beast Boy. The big man appeared to converse briefly with Raven, and then followed her back to their table.

Beast Boy and Starfire took this opportunity to slink out through the back door…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Later that evening, back in Titans Tower, Raven ranted, barely controlling her rage at Beast Boy. "How dare you spy on me!"

A window blew out. "Can't you ever just respect my privacy?!" Raven wasgetting warmed up…

"Hold on a minute, Raven."

She shot a hot glance at Robin.

"I'm the one that told them where I thought you'd be." Robin studied her face intently. "…So if you're going to be angry at someone it should be me."

"Ugh…just leave me alone!" Raven, her eyes with just a touch of red gleaming in them, sped off to her room and locked the door.

Beast Boy smiled hopefully. "She'll get over it?"

"Yeah, just not anytime soon," sighed Cyborg.

"I still do not understand why friend Raven is so angry with us – we are her friends, are we not?"

Starfire was visibly confused and unhappy, noted Robin. He hugged her gently. "Raven is just unhappy that you saw her dancing."

"But it was a good thing, was it not?" Starfire pulled back and looked at Robin. "I think that she and Cyborg are becoming good friends, and I am happy for them."

"I think you better keep that thought to yourself, Star," Robin said flatly

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Tofu waffles for everyone!" Beast Boy was his usual, overly-enthusiastic self this morning.

"Meat!" Countered Cyborg. "Eggs and Bacon and Ham and Sausage and…"

"How can you eat that junk?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg commenced the morning ritual of 'breakfast food standoff'.

Their revelry was interrupted by Raven, gliding by to prepare her 'breakfast' – a cup of herbal tea. "Don't you two ever get tired of arguing?"

"No!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted in unison.

/--

"Come see me when you're through with breakfast." Raven looked meaningfully at Cyborg. "...And bring 'Stone.'"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Come on in, Cyborg." Raven seemed her usual, somewhat less than cheerful self.

The room was candlelit. She directed Cyborg to sit in the center of the semicircle of light.

"What do I need to do, Raven?" Cyborg seemed distracted.

'He looks scared,' thought Raven. "You don't need to do much. Just put on your ring, so that your visual sense will reinforce what you are feeling."

Cyborg slipped the tiny holographic projectors on his fingers – and became Stone.

Raven continued. "When I enter your mind, you must try to remember to breathe…just kidding, ha ha." Cyborg was left wondering if it _was_ a joke…

She sat facing him. Closing her eyes, she began chanting words that Cyborg did not recognize. She lifted her hands, palms forward, obviously directing some sort of energy at him…

In an instant, Cyborg was in perfect darkness. He was conscious, but no longer in Raven's room. Fearful, he started to call for his friend and was startled to receive an answer before he could speak - "I'm here, Cyborg," Raven said.

"We are together in your…unconscious mind. I will guide you. Together, we will find the place where your experience with Brother Blood is…real."

"I don't understand – I don't see anything…" Cyborg began.

"I do."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

…And he was back. Back in Raven's room. The transition was so abrupt that he fell back. "Ouch, that hurt." He rubbed the back of his head with one big hand. And then, "_Hey, that hurt!_"

"Raven! I think you did it!" He jumped up and did a little victory dance. "Raven?"

He looked on her with concern. Her face was strangely contorted.

Cyborg touched her arm gently…"Raven? Are you okay? Raven?"

The ashen-faced girl stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm…o…okay," she managed.

Cyborg offered a hand to help her to her feet. "Thanks," she said.

"Raven, you did it! I feel – like I did before…" He gave her a hug. "Thank you Raven,

you don't know how good this makes me feel…"

Raven gave a weak smile. "Don't be too sure…"

"Oh. Yeah." Cyborg put his hand on the back of his head – a characteristic posture – and color came to his face. "How much do you know?" he asked sheepishly.

She looked at him sympathetically.

"So you know all about…"

"Your accident?" She interrupted, pain twisting her features. "Yes."

"Then you must know how I feel about…" he began, blushing more.

"Me?" She finished for him. "Yes. And – it's kind of funny…"

Cyborg looked hurt.

"It's funny," she continued, "in the sense that I have been… attracted to you…"

Cyborg brightened upon hearing that, and his face became flushed once again, albeit accompanied by a smile this time.

"…and since exploring your mind with you, it's strange – I don't know why, but those feelings don't seem…frightening anymore." Raven gave Cyborg a shy smile.

"Does this mean that you…I mean, we…I mean I…?" Cyborg stammered. "What _does_ this mean?!"

She took his hand in hers. "It means that I think we should explore these feelings, together." She looked deep into his eyes. "That is, if you still feel the same way about me…"

He returned her gaze. "I can't think of anything I'd like better," said Cyborg in a serious tone of voice. He looked down at the delicate hand in his. "You know, this feels nice…I mean, your hand – I can _feel _your hand – I mean, it feels nice to hold your hand…"

It was Raven's turn to blush brightly.

"You know," began Cyborg, "Starfire is gonna go all manic…and Robin's gonna be all Mr. know-it-all-see-I-told-you-so, and - what about BB? You know - secretly, he really likes you, too."

As Cyborg continued talking, Raven floated to his eye level. Locking her eyes on his, she put a finger to her lips "Shhh, Cyborg – you talk too much."

His startled expression became one of outright shock as she pressed her lips to his…

…and the candles were snuffed out without a sound. From the closet something fell with a 'whoomp'.

He kissed her back, but it was really just an experimental kiss. It was…a sweet kiss. An innocent kiss…

It was Raven's _first_ kiss.

Cyborg, in fact, had no way of knowing of beautiful girl's inexperience, but fortunately, his instincts were good.

He took Raven in his arms, and gathered her gently to him. He cradled her protectively. He was sure they would need to take things slowly…

The petite girl looked up at Cyborg with large, shimmering eyes…

Cyborg gazed into the hypnotic depths of her dark, mysterious pools of amethyst…

_**knock knock **_"Cyborg?" …Robin's voice.

**knock knock knock **"Cyborg – you okay?"

Cyborg stirred…

**BAM BAM BAM BAM** "CYBORG –WAKE UP!!"

…What was Robin doing here?…

Cyborg awakened fully, grunting, "Damn, Robin, can't a guy get a little extra sleep around here?..."

He frowned. 'Sometimes I wish I didn't have these dreams….'

Note: Please review. Even if you hate it.

No, Really…


	2. Aftertaste

**Aftertaste**

-

-

'Another exciting day-somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming.' thought Raven, making her way to the common room for 'breakfast': a cup of herbal tea.

Some of the others were already there, going about their morning routines. Cyborg was making a breakfast consisting of 3 or 4 types of protein. Starfire was fawning over Robin, who was already planning ahead for the next time Slade appeared. Beastboy was on the couch, as usual. Never too early for him to play-wait! Was that a _book _that Beastboy was looking at? Raven had known the little furball to read an occasional comic book, but that looked like a bound volume.

"What do you have there, BB?" she asked as casually as she could considering-well, she was fascinated.

"Oh!" Beastboy jumped. "Uh, nothing?" he said, unconvincingly. He hugged the book to his chest, shielding it from the sight of the others.

"Mind if I have a look at whatever 'nothing' you're reading?" she asked, her voice taking on a slight tinge of annoyance.

"NO!" he snapped. He quickly lowered his voice-now that he had everyone's undivided attention. "I mean, heh-heh, it's private, you know." He pleaded with his eyes. 'Please be nice for once.' His thoughts turned to escape, knowing that Raven would not miss such a golden opportunity to embarrass him.

"Private, huh?" She smirked. With casual gesture of one slender hand, she took possession of the book with a tendril of dark energy.

"This does look private," Raven spoke using a serious tone of voice. "But this is someone else's private property."

She opened the book to the page that Beastboy had been so absorbed in before the dark girl had interrupted him. As she scanned the pages, her expression went through a series of changes: interest; surprise; shock; horror. A shudder seemed to pass through her body-many of the objects in the room followed suit. A warmth spread through her body, manifesting itself most prominently on her face, which was turning several shades of red.

Robin watched with amusement. "Hey Beastboy, what is that, anyway?" It wasn't often that he had the treat of seeing Raven blush like that.

"I-I think you had better put this back where you found it, Beastboy," Raven said, trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"Okay, yeah-ha ha," Beastboy replied, clearly relieved, in addition to being embarrassed. "I'll just go take this…" he started, turning towards the sleeping area-and ran straight into Robin.

"Hey-let me take a look at that, BB." Robin neatly unburdened Beastboy in one fluid motion. He examined the cover, which gave no clue to the contents of the volume. Opening the book, his mouth dropped slightly. Starfire was beyond containing her curiosity by this time, and looked over Robin's shoulder as he flipped pages, his eyes getting wide.

"Oh joy!"-One could always count on Starfire for subtlety-"friend Cyborg has feelings of love for friend Raven!"

The room became very quiet. So quiet that the crashing sound from the kitchen sounded like a bomb going off, causing everyone to jump.

"You're not gonna tell me that that little green rat swiped my diary!"Cyborg fairly roared. Just as quickly, he realized that Raven had also seen the incriminating evidence. Turning crimson on the human side of his face, he ran to Robin and grabbed his diary.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, you little shit!" He addressed a cowering Beastboy. Turning to the others, he began-"Um, Raven-I-I didn't mean for you to see-I mean it doesn't-it's not like what it seems-I mean"- he stammered, flushing even more.

"It's okay," Raven intoned carefully, "It wasn't meant for anyone else to see"-she glared at the shrinking Beastboy.

Starfire seemed puzzled. "Does this mean that friends Raven and Cyborg are not, um, attracting?" she asked Robin in all seriousness.

Robin was serious. "I think we should all just try to forget this just happened, Star. Oh- and the word is 'attract_ ed._'"

She pouted, not at all happy with Robin's swift termination of the subject.

Raven glided quietly over to the kitchen to get her tea, trying to ignore all her conflicting emotions.

Cyborg looked over to the kitchen, and the mess he had made. He sighed. "I guess I'll finish cooking…"He hesitated at the entrance to the kitchen, embarrassed to face Raven.

The dark girl looked at him-was it shyly? "I'll help you clean up, Cyborg, she said quietly. She summoned a globe of dark energy, neatly scooping all the spillage into the trash.

"I-didn't know," she began in a whisper. "I-I'm flattered, but we can just forget the whole thing, if you want to..." She smiled, self-consciously. "Friends-okay?"

"Yeah, uh, sure," Cyborg managed.

-

-

-

The rest of the day was uneventful. Beastboy went to spend the day in town, thinking it best to put some space between himself and Cyborg.

Raven was on the roof, meditating. She chanted, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts of-Cyborg. She was not succeeding, in no small part due to the fact that she was, indeed, attracted to the mechanized teen. It was hard enough to control and suppress her emotions when she imagined that there was no reciprocation from the object of her emotions' favor. But now-now that she _knew _that Cyborg felt the same affection for her-. She scolded herself, 'concentrate, dammit!' No doubt: she needed to consult her emotions directly. 'Great, just what I wanted to do today' she thought, bitterly.

As Raven approached the peak of her frustration and aggravation, Starfire appeared: once again demonstrating her consummate sense of timing.

"Dear friend Raven, I am not disturbing you?" she asked sweetly. Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "Because I would like to talk to you about-um-boyfriends."

"What makes you think I am an expert on boyfriends?" growled Raven.

Starfire dithered-"Well, I thought that since you and friend Cyborg…"

Raven cut her off with a flaming red-eyed glare. "Don't talk to me about Cyborg." she forced through gritted teeth. Thus concluding their conversation, Raven morphed through the roof to her room.

Cyborg sat in his room, head in his hands, uncharacteristically moping. He wasn't even interested in pounding Beastboy at the moment, so consumed was he by misery.

"How could I be so dumb to write down my dreams in a stupid diary," he said out loud. "How will I be able to face her?" He was almost on the verge of tears. "And we were just starting to spend more time together, with her helping me with the T-Car and all…"

Hours passed, as Cyborg continued in the same manner-talking to himself-berating himself for allowing the embarrassing incident to take place. He was finally interrupted by a knock on the door. The titanium teen dragged himself to the entrance, hammering the button which slid his door back into the wall. Starfire stood before him, waiting patiently for Cyborg to say something, like 'hello, come in.'

Cyborg just stood there-staring blankly at the redhead he considered a 'ditz.'

Never one to take a hint, Starfire continued to smile innocently, standing in a pose that would melt the heart of any other mortal. Fortunately for him, Cyborg was not a mere mortal-at least half of him. Nevertheless, he relented, motioning Starfire into the room. He slumped back on the bed, with Starfire following. She took her place on the bed next to him.

Encountering the lovely Starfire from so near, Cyborg could not help but praise her.

"Robin doesn't know how lucky he is, having a wonderful, caring girl like you, Starfire." He grimaced, thinking 'I'll never find anybody like you.'

"Cyborg?" Starfire gently requested his attention. "I have something very important to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I know I will probably will make Raven very angry with me, but she will not discuss the matter."

Cyborg's full attention was focused on Starfire's words, now- dreading the news that came with the mention of Raven's name. His emotions flipped back and forth from fear to excitement.

"You sure you wanna tell me, Star?" he asked.

"I feel that I must. When Raven saw your feelings for her in your book, I thought that you both would be happy."

"Why would you think that, Star? That was just my dream-I know that Raven doesn't feel that way about me-never will," he ended, mumbling.

"No-you are very mistaken, friend Cyborg." Starfire looked around nervously. "That is why I had to talk with you, since friend Raven would not. I have had many discussions with Raven about my-feelings for Robin." Starfire was now blushing. She continued, however. "We have talked at length about how two people act when they like each other, but are both shy about taking more steps."

"That's 'taking the next step,' Star-and what does this have to do with me?" Cyborg added, irritation creeping into his tone.

"Dear friend Cyborg, Raven has told me that she _likes_ you." Starfire fairly shone wth glee, expecting Cyborg to be most pleased with her words.

"She-_what_?" The machine side of the half-man lit up light a Christmas tree, all sorts of sensor-feedback loops overloading, as the revelation sunk in. Cyborg grabbed Starfire by the shoulders, joy lighting his one human eye. "I can't believe it! Starfire-I love you!" He gave her a big bear hug, picking her up and dancing around the room, not noticing Robin standing at the door, watching with an amused expression.

Robin raised an eyebrow, to compliment his crooked smile. "You mind telling me what's going on?"

"Uh-heh heh," Cyborg averred, color rising in his face.

"Just kidding, bro," Robin said cheerfully. "Star told me she was going to try to talk to you about your-'situation.'"

"I think our talk went well," Starfire said happily. "I am joyously filled with hoping!"

Cyborg thought aloud. "Yeah-but now what do I do?"

Down in the garage, Cyborg worked on tuning the T-Car. He did some of his best thinking while he was down here. He rolled out from under the car to get a 10 millimeter allen wrench.

"Hi, Cyborg." It was Raven, looking down on him.

Cyborg momentarily lost his bearings, trying to stand up with his legs still under the car. He bounced back down on his rear, looking ridiculously clumsy in the process.

This drew a slight snicker from Raven, who had to control herself to avoid letting loose a real laugh.

Cyborg made another, more skillful attempt at rising, and having succeeded this time, proceeded to blush, pawing at the back of his neck.

The two Teen Titans stared at one another for several seconds, then both burst out at exactly the same moment with "-I have something to tell you."

They both had a small laugh at that, and gathered themselves to try once more.

"Ladies first."-Cyborg had beaten her to the punch.

Raven pouted. "Okayyy…I have been thinking about this morning…" she hesitated ever-so-slightly, to gauge the other's reaction. "I-I just needed to know if what you wrote was true-if you really feel that way-about me." she sounded unsure of herself.

Cyborg misjudged her hesitancy and lost his nerve. "Uh-it's nothing, Raven. I don't want to ruin our friendship over some dumb dream."

"I don't think it's dumb, and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Raven said, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I hope you're just being your normal, idiotic self, because I came her to tell you that I-would like to try-to be more than just your friend."

"You-do?" Cyborg was stunned. To hear Raven speaking about-. He was overjoyed-and yet, unable to think of anything to say, he just stood there fixated on the girl he adored...

Raven resolved the situation. Floating up to Cyborg, she placed her arms on his shoulders. Her violet doe-eyed gaze focused on his, she continued slowly closing the distance between them, inclining her head slightly to the right, and bringing her full, hungry lips ever closer to his. The moment offirst contact with Cyborg's lips was imminent.

Cyborg could not believe his dream was coming true! She was going to kiss him! Her lips pressed against his, generating delicious sensations, and a warm feeling which spread through his whole body.

After the first brief contact, Raven drew back slightly, opening her eyes to see what Cyborg was feeling.

Cyborg saw the question in her eyes, and answered her in the same manner, his eyes speaking volumes.

Raven nodded-an almost imperceptible movement-and murmured "um-hm," as Cyborg pressed his lips to hers-this time taking her up in his arms. He didn't even care that his tools were now randomly jumping about-some even bouncing off his 'baby,' the T-Car. He gave himself entirely to the moment, hoping it would last forever.

Raven too, was unaware of her surroundings, having surrendered herself to these delicious new sensations. She parted her lips, inviting Cyborg to explore…

-

-

-

Raven awakened with a violent start, her body covered in sweat. "Holy Crap!" she exclaimed. "What a dream!" Frowning, she grabbed a bathrobe and headed out to take a shower. A _cold _shower.

-

-

-

"NO-Please!" yelled Beastboy, waking with a start. He was having a nightmare which involved a certain half-human robot, who was trying to kill him…

-

-

-

"Oh my!" Starfire called out, awakening from her dream. She had been kissing Raven. No, that was wrong-it should be Robin, shouldn't it?

-

-

-

Cyborg woke with an electric jolt. 'Whoa-and I thought those dreams couldn't get any hotter!' he chuckled, amused.

-

-

-

Robin had just finished kicking the crap out of Slade. His reward had been a big juicy kiss from Starfire… "What the!…" he yelled, jumping from his bed: fighting-stance at the ready…

-

-

-

Returning from her shower, feeling somewhat calmer, Raven sat in her accustomed spot on the floor to perform her morning meditation. Her emotions were running rampant, insistently pushing to the forefront of her consciousness. One aquamarine-clad pain-in-the-ass, in particular. Sighing, she allowed her mind to flow where it would…

-

-

-

She snapped out of her trance with such a start that she fell backwards, bouncing her head off the (fortunately) carpeted floor.

It wasn't a dream!

One of her involuntary protective instincts had taken over. She wasemotionally unstable, because what had taken place between her and Cyborg-was real! Her mind replayed her experience of the previous day in the form of a dream that first night, as a way of bracing her for the onslaught of emotions to come…

It really happened! She had told Cyborg that she wanted him, and they had kissed!

For some reason, a vision of Starfire entered her mind at that moment-floating in front of her: big goofy smile, hands clasped: sing-songing, "oh, glorious day!"

-

-

-

Raven had a bit of explaining to do, later that day. It seems that her violent awakening had generated a psychic blast through the tower that had some unnerving effects on the others-.

Fortunately, everyone was understanding-after they recovered from the shock of seeing Raven kiss Cyborg good morning,on her way to make tea.

-

Author's note: Finally, I got that done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review,or I shall proclaim that this chapter was adream-within-a-dream..."evil laughter" -Vin


End file.
